Kinderen van Moeder Aarde
by lrigD
Summary: Een moment tussen Tjalf en Elvira. Speelt zich af na boek 3, Het Gulden Vlies van Thule. Enjoy!


_**Ik heb eindelijk het derde deel van de Thule-trilogie gekocht (deel 1 en 2 had ik al jaren, hoewel ik deel 3 ook allang geleden heb). En opnieuw gelezen. Ik hou zo van Thea Beckman!**_

_**Ik wil al een hele tijd iets schrijven over Thule, maar het kwam er maar niet van... Nu toch wel.**_

Ik betwijfel of ook maar iemand dit zal lezen, maar goed. We'll see =) Geniet ervan! En als je het leest, laat alsjeblieft iets achter!

_**Oh, trouwens, dit vindt een aantal tijd na het eind van het boek plaats - misschien 1, anderhalf jaar. Tjalf en Elvira zijn samen, obviously, en gelukkig =)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hand in hand stonden Elvira en Tjalf voor een meertje dat glinsterde in de zomerzon. De felle onweersbui van vorige nacht had de lucht gelukkig wat minder vochtig gemaakt, zodat het weer nu prachtig zonnig en luchtig was. Elvira kon geen plek bedenken waar ze nu liever zou zijn. Zeker niet in het Badense Rijk, waar de temperatuur nu ondraaglijk was. Ook al miste ze haar familie, vooral haar moeder en zusje, twijfelde ze er niet aan dat ze het hier, in het zonovergoten Thule, beter had.

Voor het eerst van haar leven werd ze als volledig beschouwd, als een apart mens en niet als 'dochter van'. Het was verfrissend om te merken dat mensen naar haar luisterden en haar mening respecteerden. Dat was al begonnen toen ze door Beda werd gekozen om Thuleens te leren; Beda was de eerste met wie ze open, eerlijke gesprekken kon voeren, zij het in hakkelend Thuleens. En al met al was het alleen maar beter geworden.

Als ze ervoor had gekozen om naar Badenburg terug te gaan, wat zou er dan van haar zijn geworden? Haar moeder had zeker gewild dat ze zou trouwen, en in het Badense Rijk had je als vrouw weinig andere opties. Wat zou ze hebben gehad? Een liefdeloos huwelijk, misschien een paar kindertjes die zouden opgroeien met de kille Badense mentaliteit. Nee, in Thule was ze beter af.

In Thule was Tjalf.

De Konegazoon was haar lief geworden. Zijn zwijgzame karakter, dat haar eerst zo voor raadsels had gezet, stond haar nu aan. Waarom zou je praten als het niet nodig was? Het deed haar denken aan de omslachtige rituelen in haar vaderland, waar alles in vijfvoud moest worden uitgelegd; Tjalf was daar het tegenovergestelde van. Tjalf was vriendelijk en behulpzaam, maar ook stil en nadenkend. Zijn liefde voor dieren was niet te ontkennen en zo typisch voor de Thulenen dat Elvira Tjalf zo langzamerhand als de verpersoonlijking van Thule was gaan beschouwen.

En nu stond ze hier voor dit prachtige meertje met de man die ze liefhad – kon het leven veel beter worden?

Ja, natuurlijk, dacht ze. De Badeners hadden, hoewel sommigen met tegenzin, langzaam hun eisen opgegeven. Simpele kolonisten stonden machteloos tegenover de verlokkingen van iets prachtigs als het Gulden Vlies, waarmee Thura de Badeners als het ware had afgekocht.

Sommigen wilden niet weggaan – sommigen hadden geen heimwee naar de verzengende hitte van de Badense vlaktes, de grote aantallen rituelen en voorschriften. Zij genoten van het Thuleense klimaat, het woeste leven, de nieuwheid van het bestaan. Na Elvira en de zusjes Von Birken waren zelfs meer mensen, aangemoedigd door het succes van de meisjes, de natuur in getrokken. Ongewapend, want zíj hadden wel degelijk naar het advies geluisterd. De prachtige natuur en vriendelijke Thulenen hadden voor hen de keuze om te blijven makkelijker gemaakt, en omdat de meeste Badeners naar huis wilden, was het geen probleem als zij die wilden blijven, bleven. De verdrijving van de Badeners had echter wel de nodige moeite gekost en de mensen die overbleven hadden vooral in het begin niet kunnen wennen.

Maar de over Gothab, Julianhab en Upernavik verspreide gezinnen hadden het goed. Ze leefden tussen Thulenen, leerden de taal en namen al spoedig enkele gebruiken over. Op aandringen van Kalina-Dottir hadden ze bovendien al hun wapens afgelegd. Ze hadden zich aangepast.

Ook oppergouverneur Von Birken was gebleven, waar Elvira zeer blij mee was. Ze was gesteld op de wat dikke maar oneindig goedaardige man. Bovendien was haar instinct juist gebleken: zowel Thura als Kalina-Dottir kon het goed vinden met hem, ondanks het feit dat hij een mannelijke gezagshebber was.

Afwezig wreef Elvira over haar buik. Ze had de laatste tijd last van misselijkheid en was erg moe; waarschijnlijk een uitgesteld effect van de vermoeiende laatste paar maanden.

Er speelde een geheimzinnig lachje om Tjalfs mond toen hij zich naar haar draaide. Misschien genoot hij slechts van het mooie uitzicht. Hij legde eveneens zijn hand om haar buik, bovenop die van Elvira.

"Weet je wat er is?" vroeg hij zacht. Elvira keek hem niet-begrijpend aan en blijkbaar zag hij dat, want zijn lach verbreedde zich.

"Elvira… " De anders zo onverstoorbare Tjalf leek niet goed te weten hoe hij verder moest gaan. Hij keek haar nog eens aan, probeerde haar met zijn ogen iets te vertellen.

Ze had er ook aan gedacht. Ze had nog steeds niet gebloed, anderhalve week te laat – maar hoe kon Tjalf weten dat…

Tjalf zag het begrip in haar ogen verschijnen.

"Denk je dat ik… dat ik…" ze kon de woorden niet uit haar mond krijgen.

Hij knikte slechts.

Sprakeloos keek ze hem aan.

"Een kind?" fluisterde ze. Hij knikte nog eens met een lach die zijn gezicht bijna in tweeën spleet, en ze viel hem om de hals. "Een kind!" riep ze. Hij spinde haar rond met een bulderende lach.

Kinderen van Moeder Aarde.

* * *

_**Nu ik dit herlees, zie ik hoe random het tweede deel van het verhaal eigenlijk is. Naja, ik heb dit maar snel geschreven terwijl ik met een half oog naar Duitsland-Spanje keek (we moeten tegen Spanje zondag... too bad really, ik denk dat iedereen zich op Duitsland-Nederland had verheugd).**_


End file.
